Adventures in Baby Sitting
by Sundepender
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff boys are the girls baby sitters for the night. But something happens that makes the one night gig a full out mission. Now all they have to do is watch over the girls until the Professor gets back. If they do no more jail for them...ever!
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup stared at the people outside her door with extreme shock. Why the hell did these three have to be their baby sitters! Why did she even need a baby sitter? She's fifteen not five. You think Mojo would have warned them about baby sitting the girls. They did make him call the cops on himself when he had did it. So why would they come? Forget that who hired them as their baby sitters in the first place. She could not shake this feeling that it was the Mayor's fault somehow.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" she asked.

Butch smiled. "The Mayor called. He said you needed a baby sitter. If we did it we get out of jail early." he said with a shrug.

The green puff groaned. Should she even let them in her house? Before she could decide Butch had picked her up. The went inside her house. Butch tossed her on the couch getting her sister's attention. When they saw who it was they screamed.

Bubbles however screamed so loud it caused pain to all of their ears.

"Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Bubbles." Buttercup tried.

"Bubbles." Boomer said.

"Bubbles." Brick said louder.

Butch's eye twitched. "BLONDIE SHUT UP!"

Bubbles stopped instantly. They all held their ears which was still very sore after what she had just put them through. Blossom glared at them once she was okay.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

The Rowdy ruff boys smiled. Brick walked over to her. "We babe are your new baby sitters so be useful and get me something to drink.

Then at once the girls eyes widened at that. Buttercup still couldn't believe it and she already knew it. Why the hell would the Mayor ever allow The Rowdy Ruff boys to baby sit them? The boy gained wide smiles.

'It's official' Buttercup thought 'My life is over.'

* * *

><p>Hey guys I am back with a brand new story for you guys. I hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom slammed the drink on the table. Brick gave her look as she walked away. "Do it again and this time with a nicer attitude." He stated. Her eye twitched. Blossom turned around. She picked up the glass and placed it on the table gently. He smiled while she glared at him.

The girls were in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Why are we even doing as they say!" Buttercup cried.

Bubbles sighed. "We promised the Professor that we wouldn't give them a hard time."

Buttercup snorted as she bit into an apple. "That was when I thought they were a girl and that there was only one!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "It's only for one night Buttercup. Don't get so worked up."

The green puff still was not happy. Not only that she and The Mayor would have a long talk on how you do not allow criminals to baby sit. Again.

"Dinner." Bubbles said.

"Bring it in here." Butch said.

Buttercup was annoyed. "I'm not you're wife! Get your lazy asses in here!" She yelled.

Butch gave her a look. "I'd never said you were and besides who would want you as there wife any way?"

"Stop being an ass! Besides if I ever did marry you it would not be for long. If I married you I would poison you coffee."

Butch smiled. "And if I married you…I would drink it."

Buttercup's face turned red. Her sisters saw this and pulled her in the kitchen quickly. If those two began to fight here they wouldn't have a house!

Blossom sat her sister down. "Come on! Keep your temper down for one night. These guys are in charge. No matter how much I can't stand it we have to listen to them."

Still her sister didn't care. "Why do we even need a baby-sitter!" She yelled.

Bubbles got an amused look on her face. "Really? Don't you remember what happened when we didn't have one last time?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes annoyed. "Are you kidding me? It was three years ago."

"It was last month." Blossom corrected.

Bubbles had the plates in her hands. She went in the living room and gave it to them. "Here you guys go." She said.

"Hold it." Boomer said. Bubbles turned around with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"We don't want this. We want steak." Butch said.

Bubbles eye twitched slightly. "But we don't have steak. Just chicken."

Brick crossed his arms. "Then go buy some steak."

She would not get mad. She would stay calm just like she had promised the Professor. It was just for one night. Then it would all be over.

"I can't because we don't have any money on us." She said.

Brick shook his head. "Listen blondie I know you're not the smartest so let me help you. Go get steak."

Blossom came in. "We don't have steak so deal with it."

The two leaders gave each other hateful looks. Brick smiled. "Fine then I we don't get steak you guys don't eat."

Blossom was hitting her head on the table. They were doing it on purpose. Testing there patience to the ultimate level. Well they could do that as well.

The phone rang. Boomer picked it up. "Hey is Bubbles here." It was a guy. Boomer looked up. "Bubbles it's for you."

She flew and took it from him. "Hey Danny. Oh I'm not doing much just thinking about our date last night." She giggled.

The boys got looks of disgust on there faces. While they did Buttercup grabbed the remote from Butch.

"Sorry but my favorite movie is on." She turned on 27 dresses. All of the guys got horrified.

This had to be a joke. Bubbles was acting like a love sick puppy. Buttercup was watching a chick flick. What the hell could happen next.

Blossom came in. "Buttercup give me the remote it's my turn." The two started arguing over the remote angrily.

Soon it turned into a full blown fist fight. They were rolling on the floor. Still Bubble was going on and on about the supposed 'love of her life'. After six minutes Brick was pissed.

"Get your asses up stairs now." The girls turned to him.

We can't go upstairs without doing our homework." Buttercup said.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah and you guys need to help us with it."

Butch had a look. "Like hell we will."

Bubbles hung up the phone. "You have no choice. As long as you guys are our baby sitters you have to help us. If you don't like it you can leave. But as soon as you do we can put you back in jail."

My how the tables have turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup sat at the table doing homework with Butch. He was just as bad at algebra as she was. But he had no choice but to do it unless he wanted to go to jail.

"No you can't add those two together!" Buttercup cried annoyed. He glared at her with anger. He would rather be some where far away but he was stuck in this house with her.

It had been years since they had last saw each other. Three years ago the goverment had banned all super hero's powers. Instead they put villians in jail with power restrictions so theycould not escape. Plus they had to stay there for life unless thye Mayor of the city in which they had been incarcerated said otherwise.

The sound of rain made the entire house silent. It would be though if the the two were not shouting at each other. It was like butting a cat and dog together. Despite the fact they were counterparts you could see they could not stand each other.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

They glared at each other harder. She grabbed her stuff and stormed up the stairs angry.

Butch stuck his tongue out despite she couldn't see it. The two sisters gave each other looks. Daring the other to go talk to her and make her come down stairs.

However the other two read guys their minds.

"Since you are done with your homework go with her. It's time for bed." Brick said.

Bubbles got a look on her face. "But it's eight."

He pointed to the stairs. Reluctantly the went up the stairs angry. They sighed and sat dow on the couch.

* * *

><p>Buttercup checked on her sisters to make sure they were asleep around midnight. Sure enough they were. Around the time the power ban came in they had gotten their own rooms.<p>

She turned and bumped into Butch. He looked at her shocked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking on them. Why are you still here?"

He shrugged annoyed. "Ask your creator."

Buttercup went to her room. It was unlike him to stay out so late. Though she really wasn't worried. He'd call if something wqas wrong and they would go help him.

The rain only got worse. It tapped her window as she laid in her bed. She didn't want to go to bed as long as they were in her house. She didn't trust them.

What possess the Mayor to continue to put them as baby-sitters was a mystery. She got under her covers and sighed. Why did it have to be them of all people. She was afraid to be near them.

Yes afraid. She hasn't fought them in three years. If they started something she doubted if she would be able to handle it. Buttercup laid in her bed a bit longer before deciding that she was hungry.

She snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen. The boys were asleep on either the couch or the floor. She flew over them and went into the kitchen without a sound.

She sighed. If Professor did not come home soon she would kill her self or them. Which ever worked best. Though she expeted to see them one day not as her baby sitters.

They were born enemies. Even as a five year old she hated them. Something no five year old should ever feel. But she did and as the years went on she felt guilty.

Buttercup had taken their life. Ofcourse she had no idea she would it never stopped the pain. Even after they got brought back to life. No child she commit murder no matter how much she needed to.

"Butterup what are you doing?" She turned and saw the RRB staring at her.

She gave them a look. "Eating duh?"

Boomer smiled sheepishly. "Then why were you about to make a peanut butter and mayonaise sandwhich." Buttercup looked down. Ideed there was peanut butter on the bread and she was about to put a blob of mayonaise on it.

Disgusted Buttercup tossed the sandwhich into the trash and began to make another one. She hated mayonaise anyway so she put it back into the fridge.

She hurried and made a grilled heese so she could go to bed. Buttercup was unsure if it was her lack of sleep but right now they actually looked normail and not crazy.

If it wasn't for the orange prison jumpsuit you never would have guessed. She ate it and began to wash the dishes. They had went back to bed. Once she had finished he followed suit.

Buttercup went back in her bed. The sound of rain was softer. It was clear the boys had no intentions of hurting them. If they did they would get in serious trouble.

The reson they were even baby sitting was so they could get out of jail early. So she had no need to worry. Besides if they did try anything Buttercup kept a knife under her pillow. There was also a machine gun in her closet and under the chest was an escape hole. Incase the battle became public.

She needed to make sure her sisters were safe. Of course they would say that she worried to much. Buttercup knew they were super human too but she need to make sure they would be fine. Especially Bubbles. If Blossom and her was taken Bubbles would need to start all over again wothout them and take care of her self.

Buttercup chuckled to herself. She sounded like a mother who was dying. Her sisters would be just fine it was a mystery what made her worry so much. She snuggled deeper into her covers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rule # 21

When they say 'We got it.'. They never do

* * *

><p>Buttercup woke up feeling scared. Not like I'm going to break down crying scared. She felt something on a whole new level. It was a sense of something was wrong and it would do something that would have an effect on her whole day. She just knew it. Buttercup shook her head. She was being ridiculous. It was probably her uneasiness on having the boys around. They were after all her mortal enemies.<p>

She got up. Blossom and Bubbles were already showered and doing there normal routines. Blossom was ironing her clothes until they were perfect. Bubbles was doing her hair and make up and would probably still be doing till some one told her that she was going to be late for school.

Everything was normal...well it appeared that way.

Blossom went over to her. "The Professor still isn't back. I'm kind of worried."

Buttercup nodded understanding her concern. This wasn't like him. She looked past the red-head and into Bubble's room. The only one clueless about what was going on.

"So what did you tell her so she wouldn't freak out?"

She groaned. "That the Professor had called and was going to have breakfast with a couple of friends so he might be here when we get home."

"What will happen if he's not here?" She asked.

Blossom sent her an annoyed look. She was beyond frustrated and this only happened when she had no idea on hat to do.

"I can't think of everything Buttercup!" Blossom hissed. Then her face softened. "I'm sorry. You and I can think of something to do later. Till now we have bigger issues."

They looked over the balcony and saw the boys. They relaxed in the chairs down stairs. Buttercup knew that they were awake and were just waiting for all this to be over.

"I'll hurry and get showered."

* * *

><p>Butch's Pov<p>

This was killing me! Where the hell was he!? It was one thing when I only had to deal with them for a few hours. It will be a whole day soon. I want more for all my had work.

Buttercup and Blossom came down stairs.

"Okay so the Professor hasn't called anyone. One don't tell Bubbles. Two just be patient. Three don't burn our house down. just follow those rules and everything will be okay."

Brick got a look on his face. As if wondering if he should really listen to whatever she says.

he looks at the both of us. We shrugged.

Buttercup sensed our uneasiness. "Listen don't worry. We got it."

Good enough for us.

* * *

><p>Blossom's Pov<p>

We drove back from school. occasionally waving at people when they called our names.

Despite how long it's been people are still grateful for us. Though we did owe them. We unleashed an evil monkey army on them. Also crime did also appear because of us aswell.

"Buttercup put the top up." Bubbles complained. She tried desperately to push her hair out her face. Her hair-band broke and her long hair was blowing in her face. Blossom wanted it up for different reasons. It was about to rain soon and she would be angry if she was soaking wet.

Buttercup offered little sympathy. It was her car and as such she could do whatever she wanted.

When she realized she wasn't putting it up any time soon Bubbles began to complain.

"Stop it. Were going to be home in ten minutes any way!"

Then something landed on the car.

* * *

><p>No one<p>

The girls were ejected from their car. Buttercup looked up and saw a futuristic robot. She blinked in surprise. The her eyes went over to her car.

A small scream escaped her lips. She was in absolute shock. The hood was had a huge dent in it. The end was up in the air. It was like someone had ripped a part of her heart out.

"My car!" She yelled running over to it.

Then a beam hit it causing it to burst into flames. Buttercup covered her eyes at the sight.

'Stay calm.' She repeated to herself.

The robot turned to Bubbles and Blossom.

'Who are you!" Blossom demanded stepping in front of her sister.

He didn't answer. He sent blasts at them. The two girls jumped out-of-the-way. They stood there for a few moments as the rain began to fall.

Then he blasted Blossom. Before Bubbles it grabbed her. It pulled on her hair. Then slammed her against the ground. She cried out. It picked her up once again before slamming her against the pavement.

A flash of green was all Bubbles saw next before she was let go. The robot laid on the road. Buttercup stood over it breathing heavily. She had used her powers.

Blossom looked at the green puff as if she had lost her mind. She knew what happens when superheros use their powers. They couldn't use them under any circumstances they had to wait for help like everyone else.

"What choice did I have?" she replied.

Blossom wanted to tell her that she didn't have to use her powers. That they could hold out until help arrived. But she knew that would be a lie. They needed their powers if they wanted to survive and help was not going to come anytime soon. It was either fight or die and she knew what choice she had to make.

"Alright then."

Then she turned to Bubbles. "You need to go back to the house. But don't use your powers."

Bubbles opened her mouth to protest. There was no way she was going to leave her sisters here alone. Especially seeing as she knew the consequences of what would happen once she did.

Blossom gave her look telling her not to argue with her.

The robot rose to its feet. **"GO!"**

Bubbles ran off. The robot tried to go after her but they tackled her. A beam escaped and hit Bubbles but she didn't stop. They waited until she was out of sight.

"It's you and me now leader girl."

* * *

><p>Bubbles ran as fast as she could. But running like normal people felt like an eternity. The rain had only become harder and her arm as bleeding heavily. What was a ten minute drive felt like an eternity to run. She couldn't believe they had made her run away. She should have stayed ab=nd fought alongside them. All she could do now was get home as close as she could. It didn't take long before Bubble's realized no one was there. There were no cars. No people trying to get out of the rain. The whole place was basically abandoned. It was only proving to get worse. She just hoped her sisters were okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Buttercup struggled to get the robot off her. She kicked it square in the chest. It went flying. Blossom jumped into the air and hit the robot. It went flying into the ground leaving a crater. Buttercup joined her sister in the sky. Both their hands began to glow and they began to send blasts at it. Then a large explosion sent them flying. Buttercup skidded across the ground on her back<p>

She rose to her feet. Her whole body screamed out in pain. They were both injured badly. She went over to the crater which was now twice it's size. The dismembered remains of it laid there. Blossom stumbled over to her sister. Thank God it was over now. Buttercup dropped to her knees. Whatever that thing was it wasn't easy. Lights flashed on them. "Blossom. Buttercup."

* * *

><p>Butch's Pov<p>

Bubbles slammed open the door. She was soaked through. Bleeding and basically on the brink of tears.

Boomer went over to her. He helped her over to the couch. She laid down breathing heavily. Bubbles was bruised up bad.

"Butch get some blankets. Boomer go get the first aid kit." Brick said taking charge. We nodded and ran through out the house. Soon Bubbles was covered in blankets. Brick placed a cloth to her head to stop the bleeding. After a while Bubbles regained conciousness. She reached out to us her arm was covered in blood.

"Blossom. Buttercup." she cried. Tears came down her face. "Please help."

I turned on the t.v.

**"Breaking News! Powerpuff Girls Blossom and Buttercup have been arrested. After using their powers in a fight. Going against Act 782. They will be taken to the Super being containment center. Apparently they will be charged for all thhe damges. The normal sentence for a hero is ten years. Question arise where the youngest Bubbles was doing this whole fight."**

My brothers and I stood there shock. All we could hear was Bubbles crying in the background. "So much for we've got it." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Rule #53 Always make sure your charge is okay.

* * *

><p>Buttercup and Blossom were slumped against two chairs. The dim light in the room flickered at a fast pace making an annoying noise. Buttercup had every thought to blow it up but restrained herself seeing as she was already in restrains. She moved her hand a bit but when she did another high voltage shock came. She bit her lip as it made its way through her body lasting an entire two minutes before stopping.<p>

"Buttercup stop trying to move. You've already been shocked enough." Blossom told her tiredly.

Buttercup let out a sigh and finally gave in. They weren't getting out. She had tried for two hours trying to use her powers each result was a shock. Lasting from 1-5 minutes. Blossom had stop trying after the third time but Buttercup though it would have to stop eventually. She was wrong.

The door swung open. A tall man walked in front of them with a large frown. He had a large scar going across the bride of his nose and a mohawk that has been dyed red at the top. Instantly Buttercup hated him. She glared at him hatefully.

"Miss Blossom and Buttercup Utonium. Nice to meet two of the famous Power-puff Girls." He said it in such a snide way it made Buttercup's blood boil. Blossom sent her sister a look telling her to stay calm and she would handle it.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"I am Scar. Leader of the Enforcers. You two are in trouble for use of supernatural powers and destruction of private property."

"Why are we being arrested for defending ourselves? You know very well we wer attacked and under the super hero act are not viable for punishment."

He nodded agreeing with every word Blossom just said. "Yes and no. Though it is quite obvious that you have been attacked there is technically no real proof for us to go on" He replied.

Buttercup stared at him "The scars on our body isn't enough?"

"What I mean is where exactly is your attacker?"

The robot? The one after a long and hard battle the two girls managed to leave blown up into smithereens? The real physical body of it would probably never be found because it was gone. "What is he saying?" Buttercup asked.

"He's saying that without the proof of us having an attacker such as photo, video, description or in our case body...we can't prove that our attacker eve existed in the first place" Blossom explained.

"That's bull shit!" Buttercup cried.

"Now to the real issue. Where is your sister?" he asked.

"Bubbles didn't even fight it and she wasn't there." Blossom replied simply.

"Even so she needs to be brought in for questioning. So if you won't tell us where she is we'll hunt her down. However if we do that there is no promise that we will be entirly nice to her."

Buttercup's fury reached top heights when he told her that. He threatened her sister there was no way in hell he was going to get away with that. "Men get these girls out of here." he commanded. A group of officers came in and grabbed them. Once she was free Buttercup blasted through them them. She went flying at him.

"Buttercup!" Blossom cried. She rammed Scar into the wall and began to hit him furiously. The gaurds tried to pry her off but even with all the men they could barly hold back one arm.

Blossom stood there looking at her sister. She went over to her. The gaurds moved aside as Blossom stood over her sister. "Buttercup that's enough." she didn't yell or say it a threatneing way. She just said it and Buttercup listend. She rose to her feet. Scar laid in the rubble bleeding and bruised up.

Immediatly people surrounded her and pushed her aginst the floor. The put Buttercup and Blossom in handcuffs before carrying them away. Before the door closed Blossom could see Scar giving them angry looks. She knew what he was thinking 'This isn't over.'

Bubbles laid on the couche shivering. She was terrified for her sisters. It was on every single channel hat her sisters were now in jail for the use of their powers. They were still waiting for their sentence though. Boomer looked at her from where he stood inn the kitchen. She looked like a lifeless doll. Her eyes were darker with black rings around them. Her hair was wet and unruly as it cascaded down her face. The sound of her sniffling was the only sound in the whole house. Boomer came over to her.

"How are you feeling." he asked. She looked up at him. Her face was smudged with the black mascara running down her face along with her tears. He sat down next to her and gave her the bottle of asprin.

"I left them to die. If I had stayed I could have helped them. They wouldn't have been..." More cries came from her.

Boomer could only watch as she broke down on the couch. What was he supposed to say to her? He had neber had a reason to deal with a cying girl. Mostly because he lived with a house filled with guys since the day he was created. But seeing her in this state he really wished he had a clue on what to do.

Brick and Butch ran down-staies in a hurry. "Guys the t.v now." Butch yelled. Boomer grabbed the remote off the stand and turned it on. It was a story about the girls being arrested.

"Today Blossom and Buttercup Utonium have been arrested. After claiming they were attacked the former heroines used their powers destroying a huge intersection. Their sentence has been decided from 12-20 years." he reported. Bubbles let out a gasp. The three boys watched as she cried harder. "I also know that now tthey are searching for Bubbles the last puff and John Utonium."

At that moment the phone began ringing. Brick waled over and picked it up. "Hello?' he asked.

"Listen closely okay?" he knew that voice. It was the Proffesor's. He put it on speaker. "I am in danger as our my daughters. I had the Mayor put you in charge of them because I need you to potect them. People will come after them and it will be your jobs to make sure they are okay."

Butch laughed. "Why should we? Why don't you be a dad and come and protect them yourself." Brick gave his brother an angry look. Even though he had been thinking it himself.

"I am but for now I must do it from afar. This is urgent and if you keep them dafe until I return there will be a great reward. You three will never have to worry about using your powers again."

Bubbles sat up shakily. "Professor." she called out. the line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Rule 292: The child will one day have to go off by themselves

* * *

><p>"Never have to worry about losing our powers again." Brick muttered to himself. The words seemed so foreign. They were always worried about losing their powers. It wasn't like how to do it was a secret. All it took was Antidote X. He shuddered at the thought of it. Then again the man who created it may have a clue to make sure their powers were permanent<p>

The sun was starting to set. On the floor was Butch and Boomer knocked out. Bubbles was on the couch. She had cried herself to sleep. He was the only one awake. In this crazy world having powers may be the only thing keeping the remains of his family alive. Mojo and Him were gone.

"Are you still up?" Butch asked. He looked at him while Boomer yawned still trying to wake up. He never could just pop right up. Even when they were all in danger.

"Just thinking. I have no idea what we should do."

"I say leave and let them handle it." He responded

He expected that kind of response from Butch. He didn't even want to be here but a get out of jail free card was too much to pass up. Especially seeing as with their records, they desperately needed one. But all he remembered seeing was Bubbles face. There was no way in hell this girl could get through this alone.

He ran his hands through his hair frustrated. Why the hell did he care what happened to the Barbie doll after this. After all the shit her family has put them through he should leave now. It would serve Blossom right.

"We can't leave her like this." Boomer's voice finally came through.

"Why the hell can't we? We did our parts." Butch stated.

"Letting them being taken to jail is doing our parts?" he asked incredulously. Both brothers looked at Brick hoping he would see their side. He really hated being the oldest sometimes.

He closed his eyes trying to think of the pros and cons. There was Butch's idea to just get the hell out and leave them alone. After all their shit he should do it. He still couldn't stand the sisters and honestly they needed to know what it was like. Then again if they got captured how long before they did? Bubbles had said they were being attacked by a giant indestructible robot. Wouldn't it better having those three on his side?

Then there was Boomer's plan. To actually go and help Bubbles. They could just take her with them. She would get over her sisters and they'll get out of jail in ten years or so. The puffs would owe them for taking care of their sister while they were locked up. But they had cops after Bubbles. He was actually surprised they hadn't shown up already. If they had her they would be hunted down.

He knew Boomer and he knew his brother's reasons for this. He was the emotional one. He knew how she was feeling now and he wanted to help. It was like this for all of them. If they saw one of their counterparts going through something they would understand how they felt. Hell had it been him being attacked by the robot maybe it would be Boomer on the couch crying his eyes out. While him and Butch got escorted to prison. Just like the puffs they would lay their life down for their younger sibling.

Because of that he knew how Blossom would go about in this situation. It was too risky to bring Bubbles along. "I'm sorry Boomer but we can't take the risk." He told him. Boomer' face fell immediately.

* * *

><p>Blossom and Buttercup were led through a long corridor. They could hear screaming of the normal inmates. The ones with no superpowers. Blossom cringed as she heard a man begging his roommate not to hurt him anymore. Only to be answered by a series of more violence. She even noticed a few she sent here a long time ago.<p>

"Move it." The guard told her with a push. She heard Buttercup growl slightly. She knew all her sister wanted was to beak the chains, which she could do if they pissed her off anymore. So she could go beat every single person up here and they could go home to Bubbles.

"Breathe. We don't need to start a fight." She whispered to her.

Buttercup's shoulders slumped showing she had given up. They were led to a door. "We have two more supers for you." He said laughing. The new guards took ahold of them and they found themselves looking down a large hole.

"How do we get down there?" Blossom asked.

"You freaks will survive." She felt the ground come from under her as she fell. He has pushed her and for the first time in her life Blossom was scared of falling. It wasn't like they had powers to stop them before they reached the end. No they were falling to their death. She felt a scream come up in her throat but she forced it down. She refused to scream. Even as it felt like the endless fall was coming to its end. Even when she hit the bottom and her body felt like it had shattered into pieces. But then she saw Buttercup next to her in pain and she wished she could scream. Because that hurt more than anything she ever felt.

She blinked the tears away and tried to reach Buttercup. Her sister wasn't moving. Blossom found herself unable to breathe. This wasn't happening! She wasn't about to lose her sister. She pushed the pain away. Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"Buttercup, wake up." She called. There was no answer. She put her head on her chest and found there was still a heartbeat. She breathed a sigh of relief. Blossom got to her feet and put Buttercup on her back. She saw lights leading down a corridor and guards standing on both sides of the entryway.

They pretended not to see her struggle to drag both of them down the corridor. Was this how it felt being normal. She actually felt bad for not caring before. But she was starting to really miss her powers.

Finally she saw a light and she found herself actually walking faster. When they reached the end Blossom wanted to drop to her knees. Thousands of supers were being chained and hooked up to machines. Those that weren't were either in jail cells or just wandering about looking as if they given up on life.

"What the hell is this place?" Buttercup asked.

She had heard rumors. Supers that broke the rules got sent to a place where their powers could be used. As generators for the whole world. But it amazed her that the central place was underneath Townsville.

They trekked forward until someone stepped in front of them. "Well if isn't the Power Puff Girls! Where is your sister?" Princess asked. Her wild red hair had been cut short and she had scars crisscrossing her arms. Despite her tired and disheveled appearance, Princess could still act like she was on top of the world.

"Why are you even here? I thought you got sent to boarding school?"

"I got pissed and blew it up. They sent me here because apparently I broke some law?"

"You don't even have super powers!" Blossom cried.

"They consider weapons of mass destruction super. I've been stuck here ever since."

"It seems some things daddy's money just can't buy you out of." Buttercup stated.

"For someone who can barely walk you have a lot of nerve to be talking." Princess cried.

"Please. I can be the amoeba boys and still beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Buttercup was soon of Blossom and in her face. The two hot blooded girls were growling at each other. Blossom pulled her sister back. They seriously did not need to fight an old enemy in their condition.

Blossom saw it was more than one. Mojo, Him, Fuzzy and a whole lot more. But she only saw two of the Gang-Green-Gang. Ace and Billy. They were all here. But she couldn't remember news of them getting captured or anything. She couldn't even think of a crime other than stealing candy why they would be here. Things weren't adding up.

* * *

><p>Brick didn't remember falling asleep. He wasn't even supposed too. They were going to sneak out while Bubbles was still asleep. He saw it was still dark but the couch was empty. He prayed to God she had just gone up to her bed.<p>

"Brick." Bubbles whispered. He saw her with a dark gray hoodie over her head closing the blinds. He got to his feet when she put her hand over his mouth. "Stay quiet." She ordered and for this moment she looked actually serious. It was a bit unnerving to him.

"Bullet has just warned me that the cops are on their way. We have ten minutes. Wake up your brothers now."

"Who the hell is Bullet?"

"A super powered squirrel. That's not the point wake them up." As crazy as that sounded he was made by a monkey so he really had no room to argue now did he? He shook his brothers awake and he noticed the time was three in the morning.

"They were waiting until we were asleep. Hoping to catch us off guard." She explained. She motioned them to follow her and led them up the stairs. "Brick go in Blossom's room. In her closet there is a duffel bag, the gray one not the pink. Boomer in my room there is a box under my bed. Butch goes in Buttercup's room. Underneath her pillow there is a knife, a machine gun in her closet and an escape hole under her chest with the TV on it."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a distraction. Once you hear me scream go in the hole and wait five minutes. If I'm not there go without me." She ran into the Professors room. On his dresser was a camera and three marbles, one each a different color. It scanned her body. "Copy complete." It said.

She ran downstairs and opened the door to the lab. Then front door was knocked down. Agents stormed in and surrounded her. A man walked through the circle. "Bubbles Utonium? I am Scar and I would like if you came with me."

"Where are my sisters?" she demanded.

He laughed. "Oh come no need to act so tough. You're supposed to be the sweet one. "A small grin came on her face.

"You're right." She let out an ear piercing scream. The guards screamed in agony. In a burst of speed Bubbles knocked them all down. She was in front of Scar in a second. "I am supposed to be the sweet one." She grabbed his collar and threw him on the ground. "Until someone messes with my family."

She threw the blue marble on the floor and smoke covered the room. Scar looked and saw her run down the lab stairs. "After her!" he demanded. They all scrambled to their feet and ran downstairs only to find it empty. A recording of her running down the stairs played over and over again. Then the door closed behind them

Bubbles ran into the kitchen and rummaged the cabinets. "Three minutes." She muttered annoyed. Her time was really running out. She found the white marble in the drawer. A smile found its way to her face. 'Two minutes.'

Bubbles flew up the stairs and saw them coming after her. She threw the pink one and the whole upper level was sealed off by pink goo. She ran into Buttercup's room and smiled seeing they had gotten out. "I'm coming for you!" Scar yelled. The sound of him breaking through the seal caught her attention. She pulled the green one out and threw it. This one levitated in the air.

"Activate."

"Causing combustion in five seconds"

Five…

Bubbles slammed the door shut.

Four…

She hovered in the whole and began moving the chest over it.

Three…

The sound of him banging on the door made her go faster.

Two…

She covered it let herself fall into the darkness.

One…

She said goodbye to her home

The sound of the explosion reached her ears. Bubbles looked as the fire came down the hole and she race to the bottom and great speeds. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her aside as the fire went past her.

"You just blew up your house." Boomer said. Bubbles was pretty sure she was crying right now but none of that mattered.

Bubbles took the box from Boomer and the machine gun from Butch. "Glad you guys are safe." She said walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Butch yelled.

"To rescue my sisters. I heard what you said and I understand you can't take risks with me. In that bag are disguise watches, money and digital passports. You'll be able to leave with no one noticing."

Brick couldn't believe she had heard them talking and despite it all still decided to help them. It made him feel like an ass. "If you knew why did you help us?"

"Contrary to belief. We're not just gender opposites. I would never leave you guys behind just because you were going to. Besides I owe Boomer, he at least thought about helping me." Butch cringed at that.

"Wait!" Brick said. "I know you think you're going to do this alone. But not without us. You helped keep us alive and we always repay our debts. We'll help you break your sister's out." Bubbles went over to him and put the white marble in his hand.

* * *

><p>Bubbles walked in front of her burning house. Her face made of stone. The mayor shuffled over to the ex-heroine. "Bubbles do you realize the seriousness of the crime you committed. You used the powers and nearly killed people. "<p>

"I do." Professor had made this plan when the law first passed. They spent hours going over it. She never pictured she would take his place in it though. She never thought she would have to use it.

"What happened to the sweet little girl I knew."

Before she could open her mouth Scar answered for her. "Power. These supers think they can do whatever. Even the heroes we once looked up to. Too bad they all lose it eventually."

"Where are the Rowdy ruff Boys?"

"Gone. They were afraid of going back to jail."

"Like they should be." Scar said placing the cuffs on her wrists. She noticed his lip was busted. "I see you ran into Buttercup." She was shocked with electricity. Bubbles cried out and fell to the ground in pain. "I'm coming girls."

* * *

><p>Buttercup flopped back on the cot. "This place is more depressing than the moon." She complained. Blossom rolled her eyes.<p>

"Do you think Bubbles is okay?"

"We left her with them. They wouldn't leave her."

"I think they would. I know Brick and he would do what I would have done. Had Boomer come to us I would have that it was too big of a risk and left him as soon as he let his guard done. Brick knows how I would have treated Boomer and would do it to Bubbles." Blossom explained.

"Wait…would have done? Why in past tense?"

"Because when I got to thinking I realized how terrible it was. I kept seeing Boomer waking up terrified and alone. He already lost his brothers, his family and he just got abandoned again. And every time I saw Boomer go through that I imagined seeing Bubbles in his place. I would kill Brick for letting her go through this. It reminded me sometimes you have to take risks if it's the right thing to do."

"You know leader girl. If you realized this I'm pretty sure he realized it too."

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry I was gone so long. I never imagined my first year of high school being this stressful. But now that it's summer I'm going to work up for lost time. Trust and believe. But you know what someone said to me. You know you're story went to cute to dark really quick. Reading the first three chapters and comparing them to the other ones I realized she was right. This person just happens to be my friend from high school who I learned is on her. I can't say who though she will kill me.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles looked at the man in front of her. Scar, leader of the Enforcers was a force to be reckoned with. For a human he managed to knock down the supers down a few pegs. Blossom had been impressed until he went after heroes and demanded her baby sisters be more careful than ever. He had arrested Major Glory for accidentally crushing a can of soda, saying he had used super strength. Never mind the fact anyone can crush a can of soda.

She was afraid to go of course. Blossom had been a long time ago after she went overboard with stealing. Buttercup got sent for a variety of reasons from not being able to control her anger to being caught swimming in a pool after hours. She never got held longer than a few hours but it was enough that she knew what it looked like. It scared her…being the only one who had stayed on the right side of those bars. But all that ended today.

"How far away is the jail." She complained.

"It takes a while. This jail is specially built for you after all."

"Specially built for me?" she repeated with an interested look on her face. "Does that mean it has a mall!?" she cried. Scar looked at her as if she had just lost her mind; Bubbles took that as a sign to continue. Bubbles let out an excited squeal which caused Scar to wince in pain.

"That's pure evil!" Say what? "If it has a mall in jail I won't be able to afford anything! Since I'm a total shop-o-holic I would result to stealing all the cute clothes. Then you would make my sentence longer. How could you do this to me when I-"

"There is no mall!" he yelled. This girl could talk fast and it was annoying. He thought the other one was his least favorite but this one took the cake.

Bubbles tilted her head in a confused fashion. "Then why did you tell me there was."

She smiled to herself when she realized he was annoyed. This is how people actually thought Bubbles acted all the time. She may be a bit ditz and in some cases an air head but for god sakes she wasn't a complete idiot. Scar's face however showed her he thought she was.

The truck came to a halt, and a small grin appeared on her face. Bubbles jumped to her feet and got out the truck. She walked with pride though the jail and her smile never faltered. Not with the curses of the prisoners or the threats to her life.

She went up to the guards with a tiny grin. Before Scar could push her down the hole, Bubbles jumped down by herself. Bubbles closed her eyes and winced when she hit the ground. She ignored the pain and got to her feet. Buttercup always told her that you have to ignore the pain when you're in danger.

"Hey guys I'm here." She said softly her voice echoing in the cave. Bubbles stood there for a moment waiting for something to come through. There was no response and she continued on her way to her sisters.

Butch heard someone laughing. It was a child's voice which sounded really familiar. The laughing grew louder and louder.

"Butch this isn't funny!" someone yelled. He realized the child laughing was him. The little girl was running everywhere looking for him. She searched under every rock, and behind every tree. The laughing grew and he saw his younger self perched on one of the branches.

"Butch!" she yelled, this time sounding as if she was going to kill him.

She turned around looking for him, and for a second he thought she had spotted him. But she simply continued to go on her search. As soon as her back was turned he jumped out the tree and went flying at her. Despite the fact he was almost silent, the girl side-stepped and he hit the ground.

"Honestly are you stuck on stupid?"

"Stuff it. How the hell did you know I was up there anyway?"

"Because I know you, that and I could see your shadow on the ground. You can thank Blossom for that trick." She explained.

"You're no fun Butterfingers."

"I'm not supposed to be Butchie. Now let's go, recess is almost over."

The girl turned around and he saw Buttercup standing there grinning at him. He blinked at the two kids. How old were they right now? Five…six years old? Butch watched as the two kids flew off towards the school laughing and insulting each other the whole way.

"Butch."

He opened to see Boomer's staring at him. He didn't mean to fall asleep but they had been up for so long it would be hard not to. He yawned and flew over to his brother. He tried focusing on Brick but the dream bugged him. At that age they were supposed to be enemies. Hell he there wasn't a dream he had where they haven't been trying to kill each other. So why the hell did he like her in this one.

"We got a location on Bubbles." Brick said holding the tracking device in his hands.

"Here." Bubbles said putting the white marble in his hand. "Professor made this tracking device for us. The hotter it gets the closer you are to me. Once you find me you guys can help bust us out."

"Are you sure this will work?" Boomer asked. It was clear he was worried about his counterpart. Bubbles gave him a soft smile.

"Even if it doesn't I have to try. Without my sister's I would literally die, so I might as well die trying to save them right?"

Brick didn't try to tell her this was an absolute suicide mission. No one could possible get out of there alive; if they could they would have already. Once you're they're it's the end of you forever. You don't leave despite their promises. Mojo was only supposed to have a two year sentence. He had been there for over five.

"I must be a terrible baby-sitter letting you go off by yourself." He joked.

She cracked a genuine smile this time. She reminded him so much of Boomer, he almost didn't want her to go. It was like he was sending his baby brother to die. Lord only knows what Blossom would do to him once Bubbles showed up.

"You were never that good of a baby-sitter anyway." She responded.

The two puffs sat on their respective cots bored out of their minds. Everyone but them had been taken out their cells. Blossom was getting anxious waiting to see if something bad was going to happen to them.

"Why are we the only one's here?" Buttercup asked her after a while. Before she could respond their cell door was thrown open. It hit the wall with a slam causing both to jump. A guard came in with a smug look on his face.

He threw Bubbles on the ground. 'Bubbles.' They thought horrified. They didn't even move before the guard delivered a kick to her stomach. Their little sister writhed on the ground in pain as blood came down her face.

That's all it took to send Buttercup in a fit of rage. She jumped at him but Blossom pulled her back immediately. The guard smirked at her actions before delivering another kick to her stomach. Bubbles gasped before clutching her stomach.

Blossom ran over to her sister and held her. The guard's foot went flying but Buttercup caught it. She lifted it up higher causing him to bounce on one foot to keep his balance. "I won't kill you, but if you want to keep that leg than it better stay on the ground." She warned. Buttercup let go and he hit the ground.

"Bubbles why the hell are you here?" she demanded focusing her rage on a new target. Bubbles winced as she was put on the bed.

"They showed up at the house and got me." She explained.

"What about the ruffs?" Blossom questioned further. If she was right and Brick allowed her sister to be left alone she was going to kill him! She should have known better than to have faith in her stupid counterpart. They may be a like in certain ways but she without a doubt held more compassion than he did.

"I'm not sure. We split up and I couldn't get away." She couldn't tell them right now. People might hear what was going on. She could wait until later when no one else could hear them.

Blossom ran a hand through Bubbles' hair. Her sister was covered in bruises which she could tell happened from the moment she met Scar. Everyone was asleep and she found it was easier to think when it was quite. She was angry, never having felt this useless and unable to protect her. But had she or Buttercup tried to fight them, who knows what would happen to them.

"Brick you ass. Why did you let her go?"

"Things aren't always what they seem babe."


	8. Chapter 8

It was rare when Blossom was caught off guard. She always had a plan in mind and three back-up plans for when the first plans failed. She knew everything about her enemies, friends and family. She had to or chaos would erupt if she didn't. So coming up with everything she knew about his counterpart she couldn't figure out why the hell he suddenly appeared out of nowhere or better yet how the hell he managed to find them.

He was smart yes but he was too cocky for his own damn good. Did he get some teleportation power while he was gone? That was the only way she could explain him sneaking into a high secured prison without one soul even aware of his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. He held up that white marble she knew all too well. He gave her a look which told her to 'figure out how I did it.' So she did. Blossom thought on how her counterpart did this.

First he would wait till the signal told him Bubbles had stopped traveling meaning she was in the prison. Then he and his brothers would follow her here and wait till the prison shut down for the night. She was aware how fast Boomer could fly so quick you couldn't even see him. So he came in…and she noticed he was wearing she noticed they were wearing the guards uniforms. She could see how the whole plan came to.

"I'm impressed." She remarked with a small smile. Brick managed to sneak into a high security prison while she was still trying to figure out how to get out. But now he was here they could come up with a plan in seconds. Hey two minds are better than one right.

The two quickly went over the details. It would be too hard if they went as a group. Brick explained he sent Boomer to check for exits there were three. The way they came in, the back entrance and side one, each ruff would take they're powerless counterpart and get them out. Boomer would sneak Bubbles out the way they came. Butch would take Buttercup further into the prison there were less cameras but more guards. Finally Brick would simply get her out the side entrance but they had to be careful because that's' where all the high security villains and heroes were it wouldn't be easy.

"Bubbles, Buttercup wake up." Blossom shook her sisters gently. Both sisters rose almost immediately and looked around. Bubbles face brightened when she saw the ruffs while Buttercup looked confused. They were not about to trust their counterparts were they? Brick reached and took out the key he stole from the guards and opened the cell.

"Blossom." Buttercup said once she explained the plan. Blossom gave her a look telling her that this was happening and they had no chance. "We can't stay in the city so we have to rendezvous on the outside of town. Good luck."

Boomer put Bubbles on his back and she gave a smile. She waved her sisters goodbye as he took off. Bubbles knew he could go fast but this was ridiculous. Normally her eyes could see even at high speeds but it was like everything was a blur. Now she knew how the civilians she saved felt, she was starting to get dizzy.

He skidded to a halt and looked up at the hole she had fallen down just earlier. He held her closer before jumping high in the air. For a second everything stopped as Bubbles looked down and all she saw was pitch blackness. Then with ease he did a backflip onto the ledge not making a sound. Bubbles got off his back and on her feet. She winced a bit at the pain, she was hurting and the Chemical X wasn't healing her fast enough.

"So what's next?" she asked.

"I speed through. But I need to make sure not to run into any guards, I could out run them but it would alert my brothers."

"You know…its weird acting serious."

Boomer got a huge grin on his face at that. "You can say that again when this is over I'll leave the worrying to Brick." The blues smiled at each other. Boomer picked her up bridal style and with one last grin ran off.

* * *

><p>Buttercup walked next to Butch down the corridor. They hadn't seen one guard or camera the whole time. She didn't know if that was the weird part or the fact she was actually walking next to Butch. She was grateful they were here but this wall just too weird.<p>

"Don't think too much about it." He said.

Buttercup stopped in her tracks as he continued to walk forward. "What?" she asked. Not the best thing she could say but it was how she felt.

"Wondering why I'm here shouldn't be you're main concern babe. Getting the hell out of here should." He explained. Her eyes narrowed and he received a smack to the head. Butch winced even powerless she could hit hard.

"First you should know better than to call me that. Second I have a right to wonder why the hell you're here. I know you way to well to believe you actually cared about us enough to come here."

"Maybe I do care about you." He replied turning around. She saw he was annoyed and a bit frustrated which normally made her smile. But she could see he might actually be genuine.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Listen looking at Blossom and Bubbles they remind me of my brothers and you…" he was silent and Buttercup was waiting for the half-assed thing he came up for her. "You are my counterpart dumbass you're the only person on earth like me."

"So you'd miss me?" she asked smiling.

He laughed at that. "Don't get your hopes up babe. I just need someone who can fight on my level." He explained.

She smiled and pushed him away from her. How the hell was she getting along with him she had no idea, but she wasn't about to bring it up again. Suddenly Butch grabbed her and flew in the air. "What the-." He covered her mouth before she could say another word. She watched as the guards walked under them. Buttercup felt her heart stop when they walked past them. He dropped to the ground once they were out of sight.

"Way to close." They said in unison.

"Worried about your sisters?" Brick asked. They were running down the corridor successfully staying out of the cameras and guards views.

"Of course…worried about you're brothers."

"Nah sweetie they can handle themselves."

This was not the same Brick she had seen when she was younger. She could only imagine what happened to them. He wasn't the same it's all about me, the one who thought the world should stop when he commanded it too.

Brick peered behind the wall and saw it was clear. He motioned her to follow him; they walked past the cells of the sleeping inmates.

"Brick?" The two froze at the voice. On the inside Brick prayed it wasn't one of the many villains who hated him. He turned and nearly doubled over.

"Mojo? What are you doing here?" He knew his creator was in jail…but in the high security part was a bit too much. Mojo didn't even look the same. His hair was white but thanks to the dirt it was going gray. He looked so much frailer Brick was afraid to break him if he even touched his fur. It literally broke his heart seeing him like this. Why wasn't he ranting like a madman or shouting about his genius. It was like his mind just couldn't compute him being like this.

Blossom felt herself for once unsure what to do. She wanted to save Mojo because he also helped create her and has saved her many times. But he was so weak he could barely walk he wouldn't make it if they did. "Brick do your keys work on this door?"

"No…I would have to destroy the door and that would set off the alarms."

"Don't bother child I wouldn't last long anyway." Both turned to Mojo who was resting against the wall with a dead look in his eyes. Blossom walked forward and got on her knees not caring that any moment a guard could come.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"This place isn't a prison…it's a death sentence for those who don't like our kind. It doesn't matter if you're a hero or villain. It doesn't matter if you're old or young; anyone not human doesn't get to live. They wait till you do one thing wrong and take you away. Major Glory got put in here for crushing a soda can." He gave a dark laugh. "A soda can…any idiot could do that."

"So they send you here to die?" Blossom asked horrified.

"No some are kept alive as long as you're useful. Unless you're too dangerous to be kept alive. They killed Him minutes once he arrived. They poured holy water on him and while he screamed they beat him to death." Both leaders were silent. Mojo looked up at them. "You need to leave before they get you."

"We can't-"

"It's too late for me now, Power Puff keep an eye on my sons." Brick gently pulled Blossom away from his cell and led her away without another word. 'Ironic, that's my job' he thought. They walked past the cells and Blossom felt herself wanting to throw up.

Villains and heroes alike who looked so close to death. Ones she had captured and put in jail were fighting for their lives. She hated them; she had wanted them to repent for what they had done. She didn't want them to die.

Brick took the badge off his uniform and swiped it in the keypad. The light turned green and he pushed the door open dragging Blossom out. He knew she wanted to save them but like Mojo said it was way too late.

* * *

><p>Boomer had been flying for a few minutes trying to find the way out. He had to made several detours because of the guards and she didn't know how much longer he could hold this speed. Bubbles looked up and saw something red she narrowed her eyes to get a closer look and gasped.<p>

"Boomer stop." She said. Either he couldn't hear her or decided to ignore her but now was not the time. Bubbles closed her eyes and pushed herself out of his arms. Boomer came to a halt as Bubbles hit the ground with a thud.

"What were you thinking?" The young blonde didn't respond right away she was too busy trying to keep from passing out.

"Before they built the prison just for supers villains used to stay here. Professor equipped certain hallways with heat sensors due to a speed villain causing trouble." She pointed to the red metal circle devices on the walls. "Had you flown the way you were, the alarms would have sounded."

Bubbles winced trying to stand. "Come on we need to go before the guards come." She said already hearing footsteps. He nodded and the two ran away Boomer smiled seeing the door which of course had to guards. He cursed.

"What do we do?" he asked. Bubbles stuck he hands in his pockets before pulling out a Taser. "Let's do this quick."

She ran up to them, one turned around but was tased down immediately. Bubbles dogged a hit from the other guard and kicked him in the head. He fell and Bubbles shocked till he was unconscious. She took the badge off him and swiped the keypad causing the door to open.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you haven't fought anyone yet." She told him.<p>

"It's kind of hard with all this dead weight." He remarked with a smirk.

"Do you want to get killed?" he just continued smiling causing Buttercup to shake her hands. "Man you must be stuck on stupid." He froze. She used the same words as in his dream. It could be a coincidence right? He's fought and talked to her enough times to know what she would say. The dream meant nothing.

"Talk big when those cuffs aren't restricting your powers." She stuck her tongue out. Buttercup continued walking in silence when a scream erupted. It was filled with agony and she felt herself shiver. She listened and heard more crying. Buttercup walked towards the sound and saw a door covered in metal.

"Give me your badge." He handed it over. Buttercup opened the door enough for both to peak in. She bit her lip to keep from gasping. Villains and heroes alike were being strapped to machines as their powers got drained. She heard the screaming ad she began to move forward. Butch put his hand on her.

"Butch." He didn't give her a chance to respond before throwing her over his back and running off. She struggled. "Let me go."

"If I did that you would save them. This is not the time to play hero, its time for you to focus on saving yourself."

"I have to do something." She replied. Butch ignored her and opened the door. "Damn it Butch put me down!"

"So you can get yourself killed? You have no powers and look like you're about to drop dead! You can't save them!" His words hit her harder than he ever knew. As he ran out into the night Buttercup felt herself in shock. She was powerless, weak and vulnerable and now she had to put her hands in the life of Butch.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for being gone. I have a summer assignment for my AP classes and well I have three days to outline 30 pages. I will update Price of Beauty when I finish my homework. I also now the story seems to be taking a dark turn but it will be put back on track soon.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Rule# 554: Always give the child helpful advice

She had never felt so weak in her life. Buttercup, from the time she had opened her eyes had power. She was born with them and even though she couldn't use them as often as she once had; there was always that sense of security because they were still there. She always knew that if anyone tried to fight her, she could beat them up. That with the flick of her wrist or just a gaze could destroy a normal person. She had once held so much power in her body. Now she was powerless and thrown over the shoulder of a boy she promised herself she never would trust. She was screaming at him to let her go, so she could do the thing she was made to do. So she could save all those innocent people and even the villains who probably deserved everything were going through; but seeing it was more than she could handle.

The pain and agony they went through marked her mind. People she had fought and fought beside were being tortured. She had seen Princess writing in agony and even though she hated her more than she physically should, she felt sorry for her. Buttercup felt sorry for Princess who had been a pain in her ass since kindergarten.

"Will you shut up!" he hissed stopping. He held Buttercup by under her arms as if she was a doll. "They are going to hear you."

"Who the hell cares? I need to go back to help them."

"So you can alert them that you guys have escaped?" he asked shocking her at the bluntness of his voice. "Is being a hero more important than making sure you're sisters are safe." Her eyes narrowed and Buttercup pushed herself out his arms falling into the muddy ground beneath her. Buttercup pushed her wet hair out of her face looking up at the sky. Her life couldn't get worse, covered in mud as the rain poured down on them with no powers.

"You wouldn't understand. When you are a hero, you put the lives of everyone above yourself." She pushed her hair back out her face but it continued to come back. Wiping her muddy hands against her face hoping it was rain and not tears rolling down her face. "My sisters and I have an agreement that we will always put saving people above each other, because that's our job…Why the hell won't this hair stay out my face!" she snapped.

"I will never understand you heroes. It's always been just me. Would I be worried about my brothers of course, but I knew that to us it will always be the survival of the fittest. I'm sorry but to the public you aren't a hero right now. You are a criminal."

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up. A criminal is what she was now. Buttercup found her feet trailing Butch as he ran farther away from the prison. She no longer had to worry about anyone's life but her own. The world had turned on her and so she could do the same. Why did that make he feel so free?

"Jump on." He said leaning down so she could get on her back. Buttercup stared at him for a second wondering what to do. She was far away enough now that she can make it by herself but she could make it so much farther with him. Other than her family she didn't trust anyone but now she had too.

Buttercup shut her eyes and got on his back. She heard a small chuckle escape his lips.

"You're making it seem as if it's killing you."

"I will kill you if you don't get your ass in gear."

Butch took to the skies and she found herself holding him tighter. Trusting Butch, feeling sympathy for Princess and being powerless. She wanted to just curl up and die. If she looked in a mirror she probably wouldn't recognize herself.

"Are you going to threaten me this whole time?"

"It wouldn't be me if I wasn't threatening someone." Another chuckle as he sped towards the outskirts of the city. It was different looking above the city when she wasn't flying herself, especially after years of not flying over the town. It was the little things she noticed had changed. Just thinking 'Oh wow that was never there or, hey, they changed the sign of that building.' Looking over the city with her bird's eye view made her feel invincible. No one could touch her if they tried. She had missed the feeling of flying above the sky and all she wanted was for these cuffs to be taken off so she could fly for herself.

Butch lowered to the ground and let her down gently. "You have no shoes." He observed. A smile graced her face at his comment. "You finally noticed huh?"

A loud boom hit their ears. Buttercup winced at the sound and found her ears ringing. Boomer was standing in front of them with Bubbles on his back. A trail of smoke following behind him clearly he had been pushing the speed limit.

"What did you do break the sound barrier?" Butch asked. His little brother grinned at him walking closer to them. Buttercup noticed he had yet to but her sister down.

"Are you okay Bubbles?" she asked. She was given a sheepish smile in return.

"I twisted my ankle." She admitted shyly.

She sent her a strange look wondering how that happened but decided against it. "So I guess we are just waiting for our fearless leaders."

All of them waited for about twenty minutes. Boomer and Bubbles began to get those looks when they began to think the worse of a situation.

"What if someone caught them?" Bubbles whispered though why she did was beyond us.

"No one caught them. Blossom and Brick are geniuses if they caught then the world is about to get destroyed." Buttercup stated.

"So you're saying no one can catch them?" Boomer questioned.

"She is saying they're not going to put themselves in a situation to get caught." Butch responded.

They can all agree to that logic. Those two had been cleaning up all their messes forever all while making sure no one died on their watch. "Then where are they?" Bubbles asked

"Those two are all logic so probably making sure that before we run away everything is going to be okay for us." Her sister responded.

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering caused her to flinch. She and Brick stood outside of a store she had been to since she was a child. The streets were empty now leaving only the two redheads to their business. Did she ever expect herself to break into a store? Of course not but the situation had been turned on its head now. Being good would get them nowhere but dead now.<p>

She stepped over the glass and walked into the store. Blossom grabbed the bags from the front area and walked down the aisles to grab supplies. 'Get food that will only last a long time and can be opened easily.' She thought. She reached for the box only to stop.

_'I want this!' the sound of her cheerful sister's voice rang in her mind. She could see them flying down the aisles putting their favorite food in the cart. Blurs of light trailing them as their giggles overtook the lane._

_'Now girls you need to compromise on some things.' The Professors voice now prominent in her thoughts._

_'No need.' Mr. Daily the owner of the store came with a large grin. 'You're girls have helped with so much, I will be more than happy to help you out.'_

Blossom found herself staring at the box for a while. Why the hell was this so difficult? He had helped them by giving them so many discounts and free things as children, but he also turned on them when the Power Laws came into fruition. 'It's for your sisters.' A voice nagged her in the back. Blossom slowly lowered the box into her bag before moving onto her next items. Slowly putting things in and soon she felt nothing moving at a faster pace.

Brick ran up to her. "Come on we need to break into his office."

"Why?"

"Because we still need money and he probably keeps it back there." He led her into the back and blasted the lock off with his heat vision. No security alarms went off. Faintly she remembered he said he wouldn't need them with them around. All he had to do was open a drawer and found wads of cash and put them in his bag.

Water from them was dropping on to the floor and she found some running down her face. Annoyed she pushed her hair back splashing him by accident. He looked up at her in shock staring at her for several moments.

"What?" she snapped. "It's just rain."

"No it's not." She reached up to her face gently and realized he was right. It wasn't rain. Blossom wiped her eyes hard.

"I know it's hard to suddenly push your morals aside, but you need to suck it up. The lives of your sisters depend on you not falling to pieces every time you have to do something to keep them alive."

"I know!" she hissed not appreciated being treated like a child. "I get that I have to push my morals aside but it's hard for me. I shouldn't have to do this."

He laughed bitterly. "That's the price of being the leader. Do you know what I had to do to keep my brothers alive once Mojo and Him were taken. We were kids on the street with no one to take care of us. I had to get rid of my pride so I could keep them safe. I did things that I'm ashamed of but at least their alive. So if you don't have to guts then be prepared to lose your sisters."

"There has to be another way."

"Another way? They locked you up." She flinched at his statement. "The person who has been saving this town for years. Do you think this man cares?" Blossom looked at Mr. Daily's picture on the desk. She had saved his store for years. Every single monster, villain or man with a gun was taken down at the risk of her life. She never minded because that was her job and they were always so grateful. But when she needed their help, they weren't there. Suddenly she was just another face who was expendable to them and not the person who had saved their daughter when she had gotten kidnapped. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Screw him." She said and followed Brick out with the piles of goods and cash in their possession.

Blossom and Brick landed in front of their siblings. Bubbles and Boomer looked as if they couldn't be more relived to see them.

"Sorry we're late but we had to pick up supplies." Brick said holding up the bags and went over to his brothers. Blossom walked to her sisters getting down to their level.

"I need you guys to realize that we can't think like the Powerpuff Girls anymore because to the city we aren't those little girls anymore. We are people who need to be destroyed in their minds and we have to think about what's going to keep us alive from here on out. No saving people, no helping and nothing that will put us in risk. Right now we are not above stealing to get what we need, do you guys understand." They nodded slowly.

She knew it would be easier for Buttercup to understand how serious this was, but Bubbles was innocence personified. She probably had done the least evil deeds out of them all and to suddenly ask her to become the opposite of what she was her whole life seemed like a big task for the blonde. Blossom knew however that she couldn't let her sister live in her bubble anymore. This was going to possibly break them all and she rather have her sister prepared than caught off guard.

"We need to go." Brick stated. Boomer put Bubbles on his back while the other counterparts stayed to themselves.

"Wouldn't flying be easier?" Butch asked.

"Not until we can break those bracelets." Brick responded.

"So we're doing this?" Buttercup asked having the whole group turn towards her. "No offense but I assumed once you broke us out that we would go separate ways. We will only slow you guys down anyway."

"No." both leaders said together.

"We need their help and they need ours." Blossom continued.

"We do?" Butch asked his brother.

"We will when the bracelets are off. Having three super powered teens is good but six is better." So they were actually teaming up with each other. Buttercup and Butch looked at each other warily. The trust had worn off when she had been safe and Butch felt his debt to Bubbles had been paid off. She looked at him before walking off to their unknown destination. How did her life turn out like this?

I'm sorry I have been gone for like almost a year. I said once my AP work was done and look at me. It's May of 2014. Anyway I'm sorry but I had a little bit of writers block. But Summer is almost here so expect more frequent updates. Review if you have any comments on what you would love to see or just to tell me how awesome I am. JK.


End file.
